Crush
by Icelilly
Summary: Everyone she knew seemed to be in Estonia's circle in someway. She was loved by all. But Austria wondered if there was room for her too, even if she did find her a little terrifying. [Nyo!EstAus]


**A/N:** A gift for a friend on Tumblr! This ended up being more platonic than I had originally planned but I still hope you will all like it. Hooray for cheesy titles!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

* * *

Miss Estonia was a mysterious woman.

She didn't really know much about her. They only met during meetings, mostly the EU ones. Very rarely did their leaders ever meet but when they did, it was always on good terms. She had a strong presence about her: confident and professional. She appeared social but really always stuck with the same crowds of people. Germany spoke highly of her, Prussia enjoyed her company (despite their difficult past), and Hungary considered her family. In Austria's mind however, Estonia was a tad too intimidating for her.

Still, she remained curious about her. Her sense of style and beauty had caught her eye many moons ago at meeting in Brussels. She had a way of words when she spoke. Whenever questions would arise, she seemed to have an answer ready and was open to new ideas. She was the perfect diplomat in every way. It was no wonder why Germany was always so impressed by her!

But most importantly, she was lonely. She lived in a large home by herself and didn't have many friends. Very rarely did she ever go out and instead stuck to playing music for hours on end in her study. Everyone she knew seemed to be in Estonia's circle somehow. Perhaps there was room for her too.

Because she was too shy to talk to her personally, she chose to ask around with the people she knew. She and Hungary were joining Lithuania and Poland for lunch at a small restaurant in Budapest. Ukraine and Belarus were supposed to have joined them as well but had forgotten they had a previous engagement with their sister. Austria was on friendly terms with the two women and had noticed many times, they hung out with Estonia. They must have been close friends, Austria had noted, and figured it'd be the perfect opportunity to clear up the air surrounding her curiosities. They had ordered some sandwiches and salads with a side order of homemade fries to compliment their meal. Austria however ended up giving most of them to Hungary. For dessert, they all enjoyed coffee and a slice of strawberry vanilla cake.

Austria remained silent throughout most of the gathering. She did most of the time anyhow as Hungary was a chatterbox whenever the four of them got together. Their laughter got a little loud at times that Austria worriedly wondered if they were disturbing the other customers. Time had flown rather quickly however when she noticed on her watch that they had been at the cafe for nearly two hours.

Poland was recalling a story that took place at Estonia's house a few weeks prior. Austria was enjoying a sip of her coffee when Hungary gave her a little nudge. She looked up at him in surprise and with an unpleasant glare but a slight nod of his head gave her a sign as if she should pay attention to the conversion. Poland continued on how Estonia organized a sleepover at her home, with her, Lithuania, Latvia, and Finland as the invitees. They had done all sorts of activities like play games (to which Finland destroyed them all at), marathon some mini-series, and catching up on old times, amongst other things; a typical girls night. Poland got a little side-tracked as she couldn't stop raving about the pastries and cakes that Estonia had baked herself and Lithuania had to interrupt and put her back on track. Hungary couldn't stop laughing.

"Sounds like a good time! Speaking of Estonia, Austria here has been wanting to meet her."

Austria nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard his comment. "Hungary!"

He grinned, "What? You haven't said much during this whole gathering so I did it for you."

Austria huffed and looked away embarrassed as she sipped on her coffee. Lithuania giggled at the conversation unfolding.

"So you want to get to know Estonia, is that correct?"

"I'm curious about her, yes." Austria became a little shy and hesitant but she quietly tried to keep things going, seeing there was no way she could back out with Hungary sitting next to her. "I only know her professionally but everyone seems to say such nice things about her. I always saw her as intimidating."

Poland and Lithuania looked at her rather baffled.

"Intimidating? Well, she does have a strong image that she puts on strictly for work. But I can assure you she's not like that all the time. Estonia is actually very laid-back and friendly," Lithuania replied. "You love to make music don't you? Estonia is very passionate about the subject. I think you two would be very good friends if you took the time to meet."

During the time that Lithuania spoke, Austria stared down into her coffee rather somberly. Estonia had so many people in her life. Would there even be room for someone like her? She doesn't feel so sure of that.

* * *

Months had passed since their get-together at the restaurant and no progress had been made. Lithuania had given her Estonia's number but she never had the courage to pick up the phone and call her. But Austria's thoughts are plagued of the other woman, day and night. Everyday she sits at her bedroom vanity doing her hair and makeup and her mind always wanders. Lately her recent experience with Estonia has been looping in her head. At the last meeting in Berlin, Estonia had caught her glance and gave her such a warm and tender smile. She didn't know how to take it and quickly looked away, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Hungary couldn't stop poking fun at her for the rest of the day.

Dressed in a long lilac-coloured nightgown, she gets cozy under the sheets but her mind can't stop racing. She doesn't understand the feelings she's holding deep in her chest. She merely wanted a friend in Estonia but clearly something else is blossoming under the surface. She feels so alone in her journey, as Germany was clueless when it came to relationships and Hungary may push her further in places she is not ready to go to. Austria clutched her pillow tightly. Maybe as time goes on the feelings will dissipate and she'll look back at this as something silly to lose sleep over.

* * *

The next round of meetings was taking place in Tallinn and she had wondered if God was playing a cruel trick on her. But nevertheless, she went on the orders of her boss. She arrived in town a few days early to take in the sights. She hadn't been around these parts in several years and it was nice to be able to forget about work and just be a tourist.

The city was blessed with nice weather and Austria decided to head out and explore the city once again after breakfast. She had brought her violin with her on the plane but the neighbouring guests in the hotel seemed to considered her playing a nuisance. She was interested in finding a quiet spot where she could play a few notes. She admired the many buildings around town and found it fascinating how well the old city was preserved. She was not very savvy when it came to technology but she was able to snap a few photos with her phone, just as Hungary had taught her. She had walked quite a bit throughout the city and soon began to realize she was seeing less and less shops and people and more greenery and residential homes. She had walked into a wealthy suburb where many of the homes looked modern and new. A feeling of panic washed over her. She had no idea where she was or how to get back to the hotel. She couldn't read or speak the language and no one to call.

Austria was fuming. She knew better than to go wandering off so carefree like she did. It was so easy for her to lose track of time and her surroundings. Her only choice now was to hopefully find someone who could speak English and help her find her way back.

That was easier said than done however, as the neighbourhood felt like a giant maze. She swore she was going in circles.

She found it strange that with all these homes, not a soul could be found on the streets. Not that she had a right to complain however considering she rarely left her own home unless it was absolutely necessary. She checked the time on her watch. Though it had said 3:24, she had forgotten to adjust the hour on it to fit the timezone she was in after she had arrived. With the sun beginning to show signs of it setting, Austria had begun to wonder if she'd ever make it back to the hotel.

But passing by a nicely decorated home came the sounds of a piano. Her thoughts became lucid as she curiously stared at the property. She didn't recognize the tune but she knew talent when she heard it. With the sound beautiful, clear, and precise, whoever was playing must have had many years of practice under their belt. The window on the right side of the home was large and wide open but she couldn't tell who the mystery player was. As she debated whether or not to take a peek, the sound of a feminine voice rang through her ears.

She gasped. Never had she heard such a mesmerizing voice in her long life. The language was so foreign to her but she couldn't get enough of it. If she could stand there all day to just listen to this voice all day, she would do it in a heartbeat.

But who was this mysterious woman? She couldn't let that question go unanswered in her mind. She simply had to know. Austria was hesitant for a brief moment but quietly tip-toed further down the sidewalk to grab a peek inside the home. A clearer silhouette was forming and—

"Miss Estonia!"

The playing immediately stopped and Austria covered her mouth embarrassed. She had never meant to speak up like that but her shock was too much to contain. She had expected for Estonia to shoo her away and shut her window, seeing as she had arrived at her home unannounced. But instead she had smiled at the woman and walked up to the window to greet her.

"Miss Austria! What brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh, um," Austria struggled to find the words she had wanted to say. The whole experience so far had left her mind frazzled as she clutched her violin case tightly. "I was out sight-seeing and got myself lost. I don't know how to get back."

Estonia hummed, "That is indeed a tough situation. I'm glad we caught each other then! I'd be happy to take you back into town. But first, why don't you stay a while? I'll make us some tea!"

"A-are you sure?" Austria asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course!" Estonia chirped. "The front door is unlocked so just come inside!"

Before Austria could protest, Estonia had already left. She had contemplated on whether or not to go inside but she really didn't have much of a choice. She quietly entered the home and removed her shoes. She left her violin case next to them by the door. Several pairs of slippers in different colours were on a shoe tray. She had figured they were for guests and slipped on the pink pair, as there was no purple pair, much to her disappointment.

Estonia's home was very cozy and welcoming with many of the shelves and tables decorated with homemade crafts and nick-knacks. Her living room walls were a bright baby blue colour while many of the window frames were white. Her lacy curtain was see-through and also white. In the distance, she could hear the sound of cups tinkering as Estonia emerged into the room with a tray of tea and two small strawberry pastries. Austria watched her carefully as she lay the tray down and poured her and herself a cup. The tea set was nicely designed in white with blue cornflowers all around it. She thanked her for her hospitality. The pastry looked delicious and was eager to try it. Taking the plate, she took a small bite and immediately fell in love.

"Is it good?" Estonia asked as she took a seat on the sofa across from her. Austria nodded.

"It is. Lots of flavour all around. Definitely one of the better pastries I've eaten."

Estonia grinned. "I'm glad. I made it myself so I'm really happy you enjoy it."

Austria finished the pastry rather quickly and immediately went for a sip of her tea. She studied Estonia closely. Dressed very modestly, she wore a simple blue plaid dress that stopped around her knees. Underneath, she wore a white top with puffy sleeves. On her left wrist, she wore a bracelet with blue plastic gems and a long necklace with a fancy silver key. Austria also took notice of the matching blue slippers. The air surrounding her was pleasant and relaxing and it made Austria feel comfortable and at peace. It was hard for her to believe that this was the same woman she was intimidated by.

"Miss Austria?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're close with Hungary aren't you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I figured as much. He's talked about you a lot."

"Is that so?" Austria stared at her rather surprised.

"Yes, he's told me many things about you. Like how dedicated you are to music and cooking! He's told me you like to compose your own pieces and form your own recipes. Is that true?"

"Oh," Austria was surprised at her questions but quickly remembered how Lithuania had mentioned she was very fond of the subject. She was happy to obliged in her curiosities. "Yes, I spend a lot of time in my study making my own music. It's been long-time love of mine." A grin quickly formed on her face. "I mostly bake but I enjoy cooking as well. I like taking existing recipes and making my own twist to them. It's a struggle sometimes but once you find that right balance, it's extremely rewarding!"

"Yes!" Estonia chuckled. "I agree with you wholeheartedly! I too compose my own music and bake as well. I would love to hear and taste what you've made sometime."

The two women enjoyed a lengthy conversation that lasted into the evening. Everything from their hobbies, to the instruments they played, work and their bosses, their friends, family, and even the annoying Prussia, nothing seemed to be off-limits. Estonia was impressed and thankful on how quickly Austria opened up to her. True to her word, she gave Austria a lift back to the hotel. When they arrived, she thanked Estonia again for her kindness and generosity.

"Hey, before you go, hand me your phone for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Austria wasn't sure why she was so interested in the device but she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it over. Estonia quickly went to work with the sounds of the keyboard emitting between them. In a flash, it was all over and handed it back to her.

"I've added my number to your contact list. Don't hesitate if you want to call me. I'd love to meet you again."

Austria blushed, "Of course. I'd like that as well."

"I'm glad. I'm happy I got the chance to meet you today," Estonia said. "Hungary's been worried about you for a long time."

"Oh?" Austria blinked curiously.

"Yes, he feels guilty that he can't come and see you as much as he used to. He hates to see you so alone in your home. He told me everything— how you wanted to meet me and how intimidating I appeared at times. I'm sorry if I ever frightened you at any point."

She gasped, "Oh no! No, no! Please don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. But I must ask, why didn't you reach out to me if you knew about it all?"

"We Estonians are very reserved. We almost never make the first move." Estonia smiled. "I didn't want to invade your space, that's all."

Austria seemed surprised of her response. But she was happy that Estonia was not upset with her and understanding of her feelings. She smiled back at the other woman as a feeling of joy washed over her. "You have a kind heart, Miss Estonia. Thank you again for everything."

She quickly got out of the car and the two said their good-byes with a friendly wave. As she watched Estonia drive away, her heart sped up at the experience she just had. She doesn't know what kind of future is in store for the both of them. But whether it is friendship or love, she knows for sure that she has someone special in her life that she can always count on.

And Miss Estonia was suddenly not so mysterious anymore.


End file.
